Risking it all
by Flameing-Shadow
Summary: One accident from the past equals a disaster in the future. 14 year old Shay is somehow right in the middle of it all. But to add the the fact that her parents were killed by the same creeps that are now after her and her 2 younger siblings, she just happens to get 4 giant turtles, freaky aliens, crazy ninjas, and what the accident was, shoved into the mess she calls a life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey everyone! Just a heads up to warn you this is my first ever fanfiction. So please go easy on me. I'm still trying to figure out all the crazy buttons. I'm not really an "electronics" type of girl. But I'll try my best to update at least twice a week, sometimes more, depending on how much homework I've got. Grade 8 really sucks. Okay, enough of my babbling. Without further ado….. Here's chapter 1 of Risking it all!

By the way. I own nothing but the plot, my OCs, and my love for these heroes in a half shell.

Chapter 1: Run

(Shay's P.O.V.)

All these thoughts, going through my 14 year old head all at once as I ran with my 5 year old brother Titan, and 10 month old sister Angelina. Running from my, once safe home. From the dead bodies of my parents that now lay on the living room floor. From the monsters who shot them! Why did my parents have to get laser blasted? Why were those matching weirdoes hunting us down in the first place? Why do they talk so funny? I asked myself while looking down at, for the millionth time, the wedding rings of my parents, that I placed on my sterling silver chain that I've had since I was 4 . The last thing they ever gave me. And why did dad give me this briefcase? Where are we supposed to go exactly? Where could we go? My Only other family members I know about are my aunt and her family. But mom said they died years ago. Why do I not have a jacket on when it's the middle of December? I mean come on! A grabbed ones for Ty and Angel, but not one for myself. Really Shay?! But the biggest question would have to be, WHY IN THE WORLD DID I RUN INTO AN ALLY! Because as soon as I went to turn and run out, I was met by 4 faces of the members of the most well known gang in Manhattan.

"Great. Just my luck. Run away from one group of creeps, just to bump into another. Stupid Purple Dragon." I grumbled under my breath, trying my best to shield the two little ones I had with me.

"Sup sweet-cheeks. How you doing? We just want those rings around your neck and your money, and we might just leave it at that." Their leader said with an wicked grin.

Yeah. Sure. I'll totally give you the only things my parents gave me before I started running for my life. Quite literally. Yeah. I don't think so buddy. Not while I'm still breathing. Witch I hope will be for a while longer. I was terrified! But of cores my mouth didn't relies that.

"Yeah, sure buddy. Right after I become the queen of a magical forest." I mentally kicked myself for that one as soon as the words leaf my mouth. Because now they pulled out weapons. And because of the baby in arm, and the 5 year old with a death grip on the other, I can't get to the ones in my back pocket. Great.

And to top it all off, Angelina thought it was the perfect time to start screaming her head off. Yeah. This is so not my night.

"Shhhhh. Angel, don't cry. It's okay. It's okay." I was trying my best to calm her down. It seemed to be working.

But it was only then that I relised that the 4 pukeing dragons stated advancing on us. So I grabbed Ty's hand, and ran deeper into the ally way. Only to be met with a dead end. Like really! A DEAD END! The universe must really hate me tonight.

And now I'm cornered. Go figure. With Ty behind my legs, shaking like a leaf and Angel with her face buried in the croc of my near, I watched wide eyed as one of the Purple Dragon raiser the pipe he had in his hand to beat the living daylights out of me. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Instead all I was met with the sounds of grunts, groans, and the sounds of the gang members getting their butts handed to them. And for someone who might have gotten killed by those same gang members, it was a very pleasant sound.

When I opened my eyes, they were met by a lump of chained and beat up, pukeing dragons. Awesome! But the new question on my mind was now, who pounded these idiotic buffoons into apple sauce and totally saved Angel's life, Ty's life, and my own?! Because that person deserve a hug that could flatten a bowling ball!

And as if to answer my question, I feel a pair of eyes on me so I averted my eyes from the pile of apple sauce in front of me, and look up. Thinking it was the guy who saved me. I really wanted to thank him.

Boy was I wrong. My eyes widened at what I saw. Okay, yes, it was the person who saved me. But it was not a he, but they. And they were not people. They were giant turtles! And from the looks of it, they were ninjas? And if I know ninjas, which I do. My mom just started training a few months ago to be a kunoichi. They definitely look like ninjas with the whole weapons and bandana getup.

"You okay dudette?"The one with an orange bandana and nunchucks asked me.

THEY CAN TALK!

Okay. So here I am, standing in a corner of an ally way, next to a reeking dumpster, with a baby and a little kid, with wide eyes, a jaw that is practically touching the ground, staring at 4 giant turtle ninjas that can apparently talk!

I felt my legs start to buckle, and I started to sway. And then I felt a pair of arms go around me. When I looked up I saw a green face, with a pair of emerald eyes, surrounded by a red bandana staring back at me.

Yep. That just about did it. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I'm out like a light. Yeah I'm a horrible big sister.

Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm back! Hey guys just wanted to thank Silversun for favoriteing and reviewing my fanfic, and yellowskies9, for also reviewing. You should thank yellowskies9, because it was that review that made me want to update. And to answer your question, this is in 2012 universe. And I just think Nightwatcher is awesome! XD And by the way, I know I didn't really give away much about my Ocs except their age, names, the fact that their sibling, and so on, and so forth. And also nothing about their appearances, but that's just because I had wanted to add a little more mystery to them. By the way, this chapter is happening at the same exact time as the last just in another P.O.V. Okay. On with the show!

I own nothing except plot, Ty, Angel, Shay, and my turtle love!

Chapter 2: New faces

(Leo's P.O.V.)

It was just another nigh patrolling. I was just running along the rooftops. Jumping from building to building, with my four little brothers right behind me. Or should I say one little brother and two huge bothers. I'll let you figure out who's who. But just a little hint, the only one who doesn't drive me crazy, wears a purple bandana.

Since it was the middle of December, we all had jackets on, thanks to April, which were all in our respected colors.

"Leooooo!" Oh look there is one of my little bothers now. Lucky me. Not.

"What is it Mikey?" I asked as I stopped to look at him. Really hope this is important. But knowing Mikey, it's far from it.

'I'm bored! Can we go home now?! Maybe we could even get some pizza on our way!" You have got to be kidding me!

"Dude we've been only been out here for about an hour!"There is my other huge bother now.

SMACK!

"Owwwww! Dude! Leo! He hit me" I just stared at the two of them for a moment, with a deadpan look on my face.

"I can see that! Knock it off you two! We're almost done. Then we'll get some pizza, and then go home, in 15 minutes. We can even invite April over. Okay?!"

"Yay! You're the best bro!" Mikey told me wile hugging the life out of me. But after a few seconds, that really felt like hours, he put me back down. Much to me relief. I had to take a few moments to catch my breath.

"Sure fearless." I really hate that nickname.

"Okay Leo." See what I mean! Not annoying! It's a normal answer!

We kept running until we stopped at an alleyway, when I noticed four Purple Dragon with drawn weapons that varied from chains, to pipes, to knives. And then I heard, a baby crying? I leaned in, to try and see what was going on. And it looked like they were advancing on someone. But I couldn't see who. Well, up until the moment when that who stepped back, and into the light, and started talking.

"Shhhhh. Angel, don't cry. It's okay. It's okay."

My eyes widened at what I saw. It was a girl! She had a light brown completion, with straight black hair that almost looked blue, with bangs covering one of her eyes. But I could see her other Asian eye that was such a dark brown, that it looked like if it was black. She was wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved T-shirt. Witch I thought was crazy since, you know it's December!

She had a baby dressed in a pink jacket and a gray onesie in one arm, and the little boy in a dark green one and sweat pants holding onto the other with a death grip. But was also holding onto a briefcase at the same time.

Why does he have a briefcase?

And since I could see their faces, and their hair was sticking out of the sides of their hoods, I could see that they looked almost exactly like, who I think is, their big sister. She looked way too young to be their mom.

Well their eyes look like a more chocolate brown. When she had eyes that were practically black.

Ignore my first comment. Because this is sooooo, not just another nigh patrolling

When she ran to the back of the ally only to be met with a dead end, and the four Purple Dragon started to follow her, that was are cue to start, as Raph would say, bashing some heads.

I gave the signal to move in, and that's what we did. We jumped in to the shadows quietly, and started approaching them.

When we finally got close enough, one of the Purple Dragon raised a pipe to hit them, that's when the fight broke loose. Because there is no way in shell that we're letting these idiots hurt this girl and the kids.

Well, we beat up these jerks pretty quickly. And Mikey used one of their chains to tie them up. Then we just stood there, and looked in the direction of the girl and two kids. When we all looked at the group, the baby had her face in the croc of the girl's neck. And the little boy was hiding behind her legs. She on the other hand was holding onto both of them with one arm each, with her eyes shout as thigh as a vault. Tighter, if that's even possible.

When she did open her eyes they feel onto the blob of idiots in front of her. I saw a few different emotions dance across her face. Two of which were relief and confusion. None of my brothers, or I, even dared to move. Then it happened.

She looked up.

When she saw us her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Then one of my brothers said something to her.

"You okay dudette?" my orange banded brother and asked her.

Then her jaw just dropped.

Then her legs started to buckle, and she started to sway a little.

She was about to fall, when my brother in red shot out and caught her. And, the little girl in her arms. When she looked him straight in the eye that was pretty much the icing on the cake. Because now, she was out cold.

"Good going knucklehead." That is the only thing he said as he turned to us and glared at Mikey, before Donnie, Mikey, and I busted out laughing at what happened next.

"TURTA!" the little girl said reaching up for Raph's bandana tails that flew over his shoulder to rest on his plastron with one hand, while patting his plastron it's self with the other.

And there we go.

We were laughing so hard, Donnie and I were leaning on each other, clutching our stomachs. But Mikey was rolling around on the goring, clutching our stomachs, and laugh his head off. While Raph just stood there glaring at us.

When I finally composed myself I walked up to, and knelled down in front of the little boy still holding onto his sister's leg and the briefcase. Then, I spoke.

"Hi there. My name is Leo. This is Raph. And that's Donnie and Mikey." I said pointing to myself and the others as I called their name."Do you think you could tell us where you live so we can take you guys home? Your parents must be worried sick."

The kid just shook his head. At first I thought he just didn't know where he lived. But before I could say anything else, he started talking with tears in his eyes.

"No they aren't. And we can't go back."

That really shocked me.

"Why not?"

"C-cuz those me-mean m-men shot t-them. W-with laser g-g-guns." He said between sniffles.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Come from all four of us at once.

Yay! Two chapters! Please don't hate me for doing a cliffhanger! :( Anyways, Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyyyyyys! Loving the reviews! I now relies how much they mean to all of the authors of the fanfics I've read already. Because they make my feel awesome! Sorry I'm updating so late, but I spent most of the day trying to get my one and only little brother to do his homework, and then I had to pry him of the computer. Because the only electronics that I own, are a Nintendo DSI and an MP3 player. :( Anyhow, I finally got the computer, but I take forever to type a single sentence! Soooo, yeah. Here's chapter 3!

Don't look at me! I only own the plot, OCs, and my love (or obsession, as said by everyone who knows me) for this lean, mean, green incredible team!

Chapter 3: Lil' Ty tells all.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened at what he just said. I started connecting the dots in my head.

Who has the technology to fabricate laser guns…..

Then my eyes widened even more, if that's even physically possible, as I came to a conclusion in my head. And it wasn't a positive one to say the least.

But before I could make my thoughts known, my hotheaded brother broke from his trance that we each seemed to be under, and spoke up in a calm voice, which surprised, not only me, but also my other brothers. One of which was in front of me with the little boy, while the other was behind me.

"Do you have any other family who we can take you to?" that sure broke the rest of us from our trances. Well, that and the little baby girl who was still patting his plastron.

"N-no. I d-don't know an-anybody else. I-it's just us-us now." He said between sniffles.

Awww. Poor kid. I felt bad for the tree of them.

I looked to the girl in my brother's arms, and then finally remembered that I had a voice.

"G-guys? Who do we know who use laser guns?" I asked. Kind of scared about the answer that I would, more than likely, receive. And you could even hear it in my voice.

"The Kraang" came the reply from my red banded and blue banded brothers. But at the same moment I got a,"squirrels!" from my only little bro in orange.

We all just stared at him for a moment until until he realized that he was incredibly mistaken.

"I mean the Kraang" he said with a sheepish grin.

We all just rolled our eyes, the look at the group of, who I think are, siblings. All of us with the same question in are mines, but none of us asking it. Then Mikey, just….asked it.

"Soooooo, why do the Kraang want them anyways? Cuz, from the looks of them, they were just chilling at home before those blob filled toasters found them. So I don't think this was some 'OMG! ALIEN ROBOTS! RUN!' situations. So… why?

We all just stood there with dumb fumbled expressions on our faces, at the fact that crazy, carefree, never-take-anything-seriously Mikey, already put a few pieces of the puzzle together. All …by himself. Before any of us did! Wow. That's a huge blow to my pride.

"Wow Mikey. Good observations." I said smiling at him; I was also so frustrated inside right now though. And by the looks of it so were my other dumb fumbled brothers.

"Thanks D!" came his reply.

'W-who's the K-kraang?" asked the little boy.

"It's complicated." I told him.

"No it's not dude!" came Mikey. "The Kraang, little guy, are little aliens in robot suites!"

"Ohhhh.O-o-okay." Was our only answer.

"What do we do now Fearless? They don't have any family, the cops can't help with the Kraang, and we can't leave them here. Because, if you haven't realized it already, this is Manhattan. Not really the safest place to be at night. Or at any time really, for that matter. Especially for an unconscious girl, a baby, and a little kid. And I don't we can dump three people at April's, and Casey's place is out of the question." Came from Raph, as he looked up at our leader.

"And, Leo. It seems as though she got grazed by a few blasts, as she tried to avoid them. But from the looks of it the kids are fi-"I didn't get to finish my sentence, however, as Mikey's voice filled my ears as he leaned over my shoulder to yell.

"DUDES! HER LIPS ARE BLUE!" I looked at her, and realized that he was right. Her lips were blue and you could see her shivering. Why does she not have a coat on?!

But before another thought could go through my mind, Raph gave Leo the baby, which she didn't seem to like to much, but complied, took off his jacket, and put it and the girl.

I looked to Leo, and with my eyes, and asked the question that we were all thinking. He nodded to me, so I walked up to the little boy. I went down on one knee so that I would be at eye level with him.

"Hey there. What's your name?" I asked in the kindest voice that I could get out.

"T-Titan. But y-you can call me T-Ty." was my answer this time. He wasn't crying and sniffling any more, but little hiccups still escaped his lips as he tried to compose himself.

"Well Ty, is it okay if you guys came with us? We can patch up your sister. And you guys will be safe. We even have ice cream if you like?" And it seems as though he did, since his eyes lit up at that last part, and he smiled at me.

"Okay. I think Shay would be fine with that." He said nodding to me. And so would Angelina. Isn't that right Angel?" he said asking his little sister. Who in returned his question turned around in Leo's protective arms and started laughing and clapping her little hands. "I think that that's a yes!" he said smiling and turning back to me.

"Okay, it's official. You guys are coming home with us." I said, picking the boy, I mean Ty, off of the ground, holding him on one side and resting him on my left hip. "Mikey. Call April and Casey. Tell them to meet us at the lair."

"K. but I still get to go get pizza right?"

"Yes little brother. You can still go and get some pizza." Said Leo, as he answered for me. "Common. Let's go home. Met you at home."

"YES!"

I saw Raph pick Shay, as I have now been informed, up bridal style, as Mikey walked of saying 'Hey Ape' into his T- phone. And as I looked to Leo, I saw him scanning the alleyway. And apparently he found what he was looking for. Because next, he walked over to a manhole cover, and removed it as Raph and I made our way down, followed by Leo himself, who came down and placed the cover back into place. The three of us kept walking with Shay unconscious in Raph's and the now sleeping children in Leo and my arms. We walked in silence for awhile. The only sounds to be herd were the usual sewer sounds, and the soft snoring of Ty in my arms. When we got to the lair's entrance, we just stood there for a moment before walking in.

And when we did, we were met by tree surprised faces staring at the forms in our arms.

Ohhhh boy. This is going to be interesting…..

Chapter 3! Another cliffhanger sorry! I actually am. I'm not making fun of you in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't been updating these past few days. My computer was having trouble, so I couldn't use it, and I don't know how to do this on anything else. I tried. Couldn't really figure anything out. Also, this fanfiction isn't going with the storyline of the 2012 series. So that means they already meet Casey, but they've only been going topside for a few months. I'll try to get at least two chapters up today but I'm not to sure, because I'm going to visit go and visit my cousins in Brampton after lunch. I didn't even know until a few minutes ago. I just jumped out of bed to do this. I haven't had breakfast yet crying out loud! But I'll probably have to leave, like, half way through. Anyways, here's another chapter or…..wait for it…..Risking it all!

If you're looking for the owner of TMNT, then you've got the wrong girl. But, if you're looking someone to give TMNT to, then I'm your girl!

Chapter 4: Long story

(Raph's P.O.V.)

When we walked in, April, Casey, and Master Splinter, all had their eyes on the girl and two kids, whose names I've learned are Shay, Titan, and Angelina, in each of our arms.

April was the first to talk and break the awkward silence that fell since the moment we stepped into the lair.

"Hey guys. Where's Mikey? And, um, who are your three new friends?" she asked from her spot on the couch, leaning on its right arm.

We all looked over to Casey on his spot on the bean bag chair, as he busted out laughing. Such an Idiot.

"Dude! That's not how you pick up chicks!" he said. Then he just started laughing even harder.

"Can it Case. Mikey went to get pizza April." Was my only reply.

"What is the meaning of this, my sons?" Sensei asked us as he stood directly behind April, behind the couch. Just as Ty and Angel started to wake up from their little nap. Thanks to loudly mouth over there.

"It's a long, complicated, story Master Splinter" Donnie said chuckling nervously. Complicated was putting it lightly. This was full out ridicules. It was messed up!

"Ah. I see. Leonardo. Come with me." Sensei said as he walked towards the dojo.

"April, can you-"He was about to ask, but was cut off.

"Sure Leo" she said as she got up and toke the baby girl from him.

"Hello there." She said in a baby voice, tickling her. And in return, she got some laughs out of Angel, as she sat back down on the couch. "Okay guys. What happened?"

"HEY APRIL! I see you've met Angelina! Or Angel for short" my annoying little brother said as he walked in with two boxes of pizza. "Raph's got Shay, and Donnie's got Titan, or Ty for short." He said as he walked up to her, pointing to us over his shoulder with a thumb.

"Well, long story, short, we stopped them from getting mugged by the Purple Dragon. Ty said their parents got shot buy laser guns. So we think it's the Kraang. And we're pretty sure that they're after these three too. So we brought them here because they don't have any other family, the cops can't help with the kraang, if we take them to the hospital or anything because the Kraang could still find them. And we couldn't just leave them there because Shay here fainted. So we brought them with us. It's the safest place for them." I told her.

"Hey buddy" Casey said walking up to Donnie and waving to Ty. Who, in return, turned around and buried his face in the croc of Donnie's neck.

"Dude, he's more scared of you, than he is of four giant, mutant, turtles!" Mikey said as everyone, even Angel, started laughing. Well, everyone except for Casey and our other two house guests. But I don't think Angel even knows what she was laughing at though.

"TURTA!" we all became quiet, and looked to the little form in April's lap, as she slid down the couch, and crawled over to me, and just…stared at me.

Then she…..hugged my leg? And started babbling in her own little baby language.

FLASH

When I turn around I see Mikey with his T-phone pointed at me. Ohhh. He is SO dead!

"That is soooo adorable Raphie!" he said in an annoying high pitch voice.

"Awwww. That is so cute!" came from a baby voiced April, followed by a giggle.

"You're not helping." I told her dryly.

"Wasn't trying to…Raphie." she replied as I just glared at her. Smart aleck.

"Ha, ha, ha. Sooooo funny. Where should I put her chuckles?" I said gesturing to the sleeping form of the girl in my arms.

"Just put her on the cot in my lad. I'll come in a minute. And, um, April, I might need your help with her. And is there any way you can bring some clothes and maybe some things like toothbrushes over tomorrow for them." Donnie said, answering for her.

"Sure Don." I said, walking towards the lab

"Okay Donnie. I'll see what I can bring them." April said removing the baby from my leg, placing her on the couch, and follow behind me, going to the lab to get the cot, some blankets, and pillows set up for Shay.

I came back from putting Shay on the cot, since April was in there with her. As I came back, Donnie was taking Ty to the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later, with two gray plastic bowls of chocolate ice cream, with a yellow plastic spoon in one, and a blue one in the other.

As he placed Titan on the couch next to his sister, he placed the blue spooned bowl in Ty's lap and the yellow spooned bowl in Angle's lap. Then he turned on the TV, then got the TV remote and gave it to Ty.

"Here, you can watch anything you like. I'm going to go help your sister. Okay?" a nod and a smile was his only reply. Then he was off to his lab.

"Dudes we got a late Mutation Day present. More friends!" said an all too energetic Mikey.

We all gave him a deadpan look. But I couldn't help the little smile that found its way across my face as I turned to the two kids smiling, eating ice cream, and watching TV on the couch. This might not be so bad.

Yay! Another chapter! Now if you don't mind, I have to go eat and get ready, all in half an hour. Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sup hommies! OMG! I keep forgetting to wish you guys Merry Christmas! (even though Christmas passed). Anyways. Sorry about not updating yesterday. One of my other cousins came over, and slept over yesterday. Would you believe me if I told you that she is better than me (everyone seems to be though) when it comes to electronics? But I swear she's amazing! I'm not kidding when I say that she could put grow men to shame on an iPhone! I stayed up until 4 am with her. Which is normal for me, just not in the living room. I'm a total night owl. But even when I do go to sleep early, it's still a night mare for my mom trying to wake me up. She tries everything. But literally, the only thing that will wake me is a temperature drop. Ask anyone who knows me. Anyways, my little cousin is like a little energy ball! And she's always by my side. We always cause havoc together! A 13 year old girl and a 2 year old girl. Quite a destructive duo, if I do say so myself. Together, we gang up against everyone! Muahh, ha, ha, ha! I think of her like my little sister. But I do still have one brother who's sick at the moment :(. Also, I based Angelina on her. But I'm not an idiot. I changed the name. And, I'm making it official. I'll try to update at least on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. But still any other days I can squeeze time in. so that means that I will try to put up three chapters a week. But it still depends, because I literally have homework every day! Okie, dokie. Enough about little ol me. And remember for future references, that this does not follow the story line of the 2012 series. Introducing…the one….the only…Risking it all!

Chapter 5: Wow

(April's P.O.V.)

15 minutes

That's all it takes for my life to go from normal, well as normal as it can get having the life that I have, to a crazy mess all over again. 15 minutes ago I was just sitting on the couch in the lair texting Irma. Casey was sitting on the bean bag chair reading one of Raph's motorcycle magazines that he found next to it. Master Splinter had just come out of the dojo because he was meditating.

As soon as I heard foot stems I put my phones away, knowing that it was the guys. Casey did the same with the magazine. All three of us turned to the lair entrance as the guys came through the turnstile.

I was just expecting to see the four of them. But instead I saw six. And I only recognized three of them.

Raphael. Holding, bridal style, an unconscious girl with his dark red jacket on her. I was barely able tell she was a girl because of her hair sticking out of his furry hood. Well that, and I could faintly see her facial futures.

Leonardo. Cradling a sleeping, baby girl, probably no older than a year old, dressed in a pink jacket and a gray onesie. She was adorable! I could see because her jacket hood slipper of as he shifted her to his other arm during the awkward silence.

And finally, Donatello. He had a lithe boy in a dark green jacket and sweat pants, resting on him on his left hip. Sleeping with his head on Don's shoulder.

'Where's Mikey?' and also 'who are the other three people' were the two main questions among the many racing through my mind at the moment. And they were the first word said since the moment the group stepped foot into the lair. And the very words that lead up to an explanation. And of course a few jokes to lighten the mood. But it still all felt so…so…weird, I guess would be a good word to use.

That was 15 minutes ago.

I was now sitting on a stole next to the, now comfortable, cot that Shay was on. I was just looking down at her. She had a thick bang over her right eye. Witch I thought was odd, but shrugged it off. Raph had left about two minutes ago, and since then, I had removed the jacket and her shoes, and also tucked her in.

I turned around on the stole at the sound of the lab door opening, and I was met by the smiling face of my best friend. And yes I said best friend, because that's what he is. I'm closer to him than I am to even Irma.

I smiled back.

He went to his desk to get his first aid kit and a bunch of other doctor stuff. Some things I knew, some I didn't. But I was used to it. We all are. It is Donnie after all. You can't really expect less than confusion at some things. But that's what makes him even more special. And amazing.

But I could tell that he was going into what everyone refers to as 'Doctor Don Mode'. He got that serious and determined look on his face that for some reason always made me smile, no matter what.

"Hey April? You think you could turn her on her left side a little? I need to get these laser grazes patched up." He asked/told me in his serious, doctor voice as he raised her shirt up just enough to see the two marks she got on her side.

"Sure Donnie." I answered him.

I helped prop he up a little so that Don could disinfect the wound. Then I had to, sort of, lift her up a little as he wrapped bandages around her. As he finished, I put her back down and pulled her shirt back down.

He really didn't need me anymore, but I kind of wanted to stay in his lab while he worked.

I just watched as he checked her vitals. Just taking her temperature, making sure she wasn't losing color, checking her breathing, her pulse, and so on, and so forth. I was taking totes of her for him in his note book. Next he checked her pupil contraction. He started with her left eye. It was a shade of brown so dark; it took me a moment to readies that it wasn't black. It came out normal. But when he checked her other I heard a gasp and a:

"Wow. She has Heterochromia iridium. Fascinating." I don't know what that means. But then he did a double take, which concerned me. "Wait what…."

I bent down, and realized what…that word…meant. Her right eye was green. Such a rich green, that it seemed to be glowing. It was beautiful. I even wrought that in my notes. For a moment I thought the where, but I didn't have time to analyze them closely because Donnie hade let go, so her eyes closed. I just checked them both of as normal, as Don said.

He got a needle and got three viles of her blood to analyze, and went to his desk and put it in the centrifuge and science microwave thingy. Then that was all done, he put a drop on a slide, and put it under his microscope. As he adjusted it, I heard another gasp escape his lips.

"April, come and look at this." He said as he moved out of the way so that I could look through the microscope.

As I looked through it a gasped my lips just as it did Donnie's a few moments ago.

"No way."

Another cliff hanger! Sorry my uncle is kicking me of the computer. :( Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! I'm back! I really hate auto correct, because I've recently noticed all the mistakes that I miss when I proof read this story. And I get it. I have bad spelling and auto correct sometimes gets it wrong. Sorry about any confusion that it might have caused to any of my beloved readers. And I apologies in advance for any future auto correct related misshapes. So, yeah. And thanks for all the reviews! They always make me fell so special and loved! And my brother read and reviewed my fic, and I was signed in. So now it looks as if I reviewed my own story. Yeah. I yelled at him. And guess what? No long authors note today! Sixth chapter! Coming in hot!

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do not, in any way, belong to me. No matter how much I beg the real creators and owners of them, I still don't own 'em. But one day….THEY WILL BE MINE! Enjoy. :)

Chapter 6: Connections

(Raph's P.O.V.)

I'm not exactly sure if it was the best choice to take these. I'm not even sure why I did it. Then again, why do I do a lot of things? But I couldn't help it. I just want to know why she has them. But more importantly, I want to know why they have these symbols on them. I don't know how she got them or why she has them. But I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do.

Since the moment I caught her before she fell, I felt two long sticks in her back pockets. But I just shrugged it off, since it wasn't really important at the moment. I even felt them through my jacket as I carried her through the sewer tunnels. And when we got to the lair, and were just standing there, it took everything in me to not just take them out of her pockets.

I only got them because April had asked me to hold her up as she toke off my jacket that I had loaned her, since she only had on a T-shirt and would have gotten frost bite. I had taken that moment to get them. Then I left with just a 'thanks' from April, and a nod to her in response.

I left the lab, and was standing behind the couch. I wanted to go to my room after Brainiac gave Ty and Angel some ice cream, and Knucklehead said something stupid. I turned around and started to walk in that direction. I was about to round the corner. But I was stopped, dead in my tracks, as the little squirt called me that ridicules nick name.

"Turta?" she said turning around in her spot on the couch, in between her older brother and mine, to look at me. I knew what was waiting for me when I turned around.

Yep. There they were.

I turned around, and was met with her huge, round, curious eyes. Her eyes that were screaming for attention. My attention. Her eyes, that suddenly started to water.

When a whimper escaped her lips is when all of the other eyes in the room fell to her. Then they all followed her gaze. Then all of the eyes were on me. I was suddenly the center of attention.

Angel, Leo, Mikey, Casey, and Ty. Five pairs of eyes all on me. Just waiting to see what my reaction will be.

Then the kid lifted her arms up, motioning for me to pick her up. I really wasn't sure what to do at that point. So I just stood there. Frozen in place. My eyes locked with hers.

I looked to Fearless for help; he just smirked and shrugged at me. I did the same to Case and Mikey. Same responses. So I'm alone in this.

Jerks.

"Just pick her up Raph. She's a kid. Not thin glass."

Oh thanks Leo. I didn't realize that. Typical.

"Yeah bro. she's just a baby. Not a bomb!"

"Yeah dude."

Wow. It must be everyone-gang-up-against Raph day.

"Whatever." I said as I walked over to the couch and removed Angel from the sandwich between Ty and Leo that was formed on the couch. Much to the little squirt's delight. She had a death grip around my neck and was squealing her head off! Why does the kid like me so much anyways? Any of my other brothers I would have understood. But why me, out of all of us?

As I walked to my room with the two sticks clutched to my chest in my left hand and Angel in my right, I glanced over my shoulder to look at the scenes behind me. April and Don were in the lab with Shay, and Sensei went to meditate again. But everyone else was in the pit of the lair watching Despicable me. Ty had taken up Angel's spot on the couch beside Fearless, who had an arm over his shoulders. Casey had gone back to sitting on the bean bag chair, and Mikey was sitting on the ground in front of the TV. When I went into my room I opened my door and closed it behind me as I went in. I walked over to my bed and put the kid down and sat down beside her.

I was just staring down at the sticks in my hand trying to figure out what they were. What could they be?

Next thing I know the kid is leaning on me and took the sticks from my hands.

'Does she know what they are?' is the question that was going through my head. And as if to answer my question, she took of the case that the sticks were in and opened and gave them back to me. When I looked at them, I thought they tessens, fighting fans. But that wasn't right. They looked more like 7 long, flat, wide, daggers attached to a handle, side by side. But what really caught my eye was the symbol in the middle of every other blade.

The Lotus Clan symbol.

My eyes widened at that.

I want to know why she has them. I want to know why they have these symbols on them. I don't know how she got them or why she has them. But I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do. And as soon as she wakes up, I'm going to get my answer.

Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites! :) By the way if you are wondering what the tessens look like; they kind of resemble the ones Venus De Milo uses. Okay deuces hommies! HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hello wonderful people! I have returned to you all. Yay! *Crickets*. Awwww. Anyways, I'm thrilled to hear that you guys like my story. I mostly started writing it to improve my typing skill, if I can even call them that since I'm horrible at it, and luckily it seems to be working! And, I just wanted to say that I have a pretty good idea on how this story will go in general, the main idea of each chapter, and how it will progress over time. But if any of you have any ideas that you think I could use, let me know, okay? And I've started a poll, if you're interested in voting. But, yeah. And I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting for this specific chapter. If not…that's cool. :/ Don't want to bore you guys anymore. So I'm going to shut up now. Chapter 7, here it comes!

I just want to say that I don't own these lovable, green, ninja dudes. If I did, I would have some super scientists who are almost as smart as Donnie, because no one is as smart as him; create real life versions for me. Then Donnie would be like my smart big brother, who helps me with homework and stuff like that, Leo would be my Sensei and overprotective big bro. Mikey would be like my fun little- but-actually-big brother. And Raph would be my awesome big bro and best-est (yes I know I said best-est) friend in the whole wide world! Sucks for my two real best friend! XD

Chapter 7: The sounds they made

(Shay's P.O.V.)

Voices

That's all I've been able to hear for awhile. Faint voices. Background noises, if you will. But, not the actual words.

Just the voices.

Just the sounds that they made.

Sounds that echoed all over the darkness that's been clouding my mind for awhile now. I shouldn't have a clouded mind. It shouldn't be darkness up there. I should be running. Trying to keep my little brother and little sister safe. I should have everything under control, like mom and dad would want me to. But how can I do that if I can't even get my own head under control.

But it's just darkness and voices. Some I've been hearing for awhile, repetitive voices that seemed to be doing most of the 'talking'. But there were other new ones that only seemed to come up a few times. Then again they were all new to me. But, then they just….stopped.

And started again.

Then stopped?

And it kept going like that for awhile, like, everything went quiet for a few minutes then started again. Or maybe it's just me. I don't. I don't even know how long this went on for, but I wasn't really paying any attention, or trying to figure out what the voices were saying or anything like that anymore.

I was trying to remember what happened to me.

I know I blanked out. That's for sure. I don't know why. I can't remember why. And I don't know how long I was out. I don't even know where I am for that matter. It doesn't feel like my bed. It doesn't even fell like anywhere in my apartment.

But then it all came back to me, like a rush of water. Like a dam in my mind suddenly broke. And I remembered what happened for the most part. I remember…

I came home after I finished training with mom in the gym across the road. The one we went to three times a week. We were all watching Finding Nemo at home all on the couch. Dad was by the left arm of the couch, beside Angel. One arm wrapped around her. His Gingerbread completion against her peanut one. Dark brown, spiky, hair combed to one side. She had her gray onesie, with a pink kitten on it. Beside them sat my awesomely Japanese mom. Her dark brown hair passing her hips, resting on the couch around her. Ty and I sat on the floor beside each other.

I sent a quirk text to my two besties in the whole wide world, Talia and Kit, to tell them that 'we be watching Nemo without y'all! LOL! XP' and then put my phone back on the white oak coffee table.

Then we heard a weird noise from outside coming through the window. Is sounded like a bunch of guys with horrible grammar talking to each other. Rather loudly I might add. And luckily, since we were on the fifth floor we didn't really hear them too much. But there was one word that stood out from their conversation that I made out.

Kraang.

But I have no idea what it means. But I think my parents did. Mom and dad got all tense as soon as they heard it. So I garbed my two tessens off the coffee table where I left them after practice. Thank goodness I forgot to put them away.

Dad ran to his room, and came back with a briefcase that he handed to me after I put my weapons in my back pockets. He said it'll explain everything. Whatever that meant. They got Ty and Angel into their jackets, gave me their wedding rings, and told me they loved us and to…

Run

Okay, they were making me really nervous.

Then these three matching weirdoes burst through the door and told us to come with them, I've seen them so many times in the past, I can't even keep track of how many times. Mom said no, handed me my siblings and pushed us towards, and out the window. We landed on the fire escape and heard a 'pheww' sound from inside the apartment. When I looked inside my parents were on the floor, life less. And the three guys pointing weird guns in the direction my mom and dad once stood.

Them they turned and started walking towards us, guns raised. I took that as are cue to leave. I handed Ty the briefcase and picked him up. I ran all the way down the fire escape. When we got to the bottom, I put down my little brother, grabbed his hand, and started running. I was practically dragging him.

We ran for about 15 minutes before I turned into an ally. Witch in hinge sight, was pretty stupid, because we got cornered by the pukeing dragons. But we were saved by…..GIENT TURTLES?!

And I blacked out.

Now I'm trying my hardest just to open my eyes. It shouldn't be so difficult. But there's a first for everything. I've been trying for, like, 5 minutes! When I finally did it took me a few moments and a little blinking to adjust to the lighting. I sat up and looked around the room I seemed to be in. it was concrete all around. There were all sorts of machines all over the room. But there was only one thing that stood out, out of everything else. A redhead across the room. Staring back at me.

Sorry this is so late! :'( Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello? *ducks back around the corner to avoid tomatoes* OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I've been having some computer/internet problems. Couldn't use any Wi-Fi. Drove me crazy! *ducks from another tomato* okay….. I see it also drove you guys crazy. This chapter and a few others have just been sitting here in word document, waiting to be posted. And I just want to say that third person chapters are more in my comfort zone. Anyways I really need some votes for the poll or else I'll just chose, with the help of "Talia" and "Kit" of course. Based them off of my real friends. Those two got soooooo many sneak-peeks, it's not even funny. I have the best black mail against 'Kit' with this story, and I'll probably hint it a few times….. One of them, whose name is Talia, made an account, and I promised that I'd give her a shout out so…. SUP GIRL WHO EATS NUTELLA! XD! K, I'll get this show on the road!

I, in nooooooo way own the turtles. I own a turtle, but not these turtles. Believe me when I say that I wish I did. They are all over my wall, and in most of my sketch book. Humph. But one day….. THEY WILL BE MINE! 3

Me: I'll see how soon I can get the next chapter up! *ninja spin kicks incoming watermelon* CHILL, CHILL! I'm just kidding! I so owe Leo for those training sessions.

Mikey: He sooo saved your butt Shadow! *laughs uncontrollably*

Me: Shut it green boy. *crosses arms and grumbles*

Ty: Can we start now? Shay still doesn't know what's going on. *dose pout face*

Donnie: Sure Buddy.

Raph: *laugh* That kid sooooo, has you wrapped around his fingers. *laugh*

Donnie: Whatever…..*crosses arms and grumble*

Leo: Come on team. Let's get started. *does serious yet excited face*

Me: *deadpan face* Really? You even go all "Fearless leader"….. For, an intro?

Mikey: let's just start!

Chapter 8: Explanation pleas?

(No one's P.O.V.)

The two girls sat there in the dimly lit lab staring at each other. The Redhead, sitting on a stool near a working desk, trying to find a way to address the situation. The Raven haired girl, sitting on a medical cot, a look on her face that showed confusion, fear, and, something else…...

Neither one knowing what to do. Neither one knowing what to say. If they did, neither of them knew how to say it. And it stayed like that for a few minutes until the older of the two girls remembered that she was supposed to explain the situation and keep the –now awake- girl calm.

"Um….. Hi. My name's April. April O'Neil. Are you okay?" April said in the calmest way possible while giving a small wave, trying not to upset the girl, who now wore a look of fear, panic, and the same unknown… something else.

"Where am I? Where are my Titan and Angelina? Where are they?" said the worried girl, frantically looking around the room. Her hand flying to her back pockets for her fighting fans, to no avail because a certain red banded ninja turtle took them. Panic growing each passing second that she was in the room with this girl, whom she knew nothing about, except for her name. The longer she couldn't see her younger siblings. They were her responsibility. They were her little brother and little sister. Her only family that she had left. She couldn't let them get hurt. She couldn't fail them.

"Don't worry. Ty and Angel are fine. They're hanging out with the guys….. So your name is Shay right?" April said trying to calm down the big sister, and trying to change the subject after realizing that she mentioned the turtle brothers too soon. 'Opps' She though hopping that the girl across the room wouldn't realize her mistake.

"Yeah. Ho- Shay Hope." She said remembering that in America, you surname was last. "Wait. Who are these 'guys' that you speak of" she said raising one eye brow, picking up on April's mistake.

"Some friends of mine. So you didn't answer my question. Are you all right?" Said the redhead, trying -once again- to direct the attention, away from her Ninja buddies. But sadly for her, the stubborn girl wouldn't budge on the subject.

"You didn't answer mine either. Where am I- where are we?" Asked Shay, correcting herself, and also putting some emphasis on the word 'we'. "I want to see them. My brother and sister." She said, with a little more edge then intended, but she didn't back down. She narrowed her eyes at the girl across the lab.

"Um…. You're at my friends'…. Home." Said April, hating herself for pausing mid-sentence. She didn't want Shay to know they were underground. Not yet. She –along with the others- wanted to wait awhile before they reveled that part to her. "I can get Ty and Angel, if you want." She said, getting up from her spot on the stool, walking towards the lab door. She turned around one last time to look at the raven haired girl, giving her a gentle smile before exiting the room. Leaving her alone in the lab by herself, with only her thoughts to keep her company. That is, until the door slowly opened.

Shay turned towards said door, thinking it was April and her siblings, but frowned when she saw a single outline of some … bulky ….person? She couldn't see any features because there was light was blaring from outside of the lab, and the lab itself, was relatively dark the dark figure crossed his arms, leaned against the left side of the doorframe, and then crossed his right ankle over the left.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." The figure said after a moment of silence that the two spent staring at each other. Even though she couldn't see his facial expression, she could tell that the figure was smirking by the sound if it's voice. She could also tell that it was a guy, from his voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the new presence in the lab.

"That's not important right now. What is important though; is who you are." Answered the figure standing in the doorway. He returned the gesture and narrowed his eyes at her. Neither one of them were moving. Neither one blinking. The only sounds in the lab were Donnie's gadgets and gismos. The faint beeps and bops that they made. You would be able to hear a pin drop if one was to fall. You could feel the tension. They stayed like that for a few moments. The stare down only ended when Shay spoke up.

"You already know who I am. Or, at least as much as you need to know. So why ask? Besides to make yourself look stupid." she stated narrowing her eyes into thin slits. She expected him to take offence and leave her alone. But he just chuckled and shook his head at her. He was amused by her attitude. She didn't back down, or shy away or anything like that. She stood her ground. He liked that. But what's to happen to that bravery of hers when she saw him?

"Yeah, I do know your name, Shay." He said putting emphasis on her name, pronouncing it slowly. He had dropped the amused face and went back to glaring and smirking at her. His eyes, almost as narrowed as hers. "But the question I really wanted to ask you is; were did you get these?" he said pulling her two tessens out of his belt. They were now in their cases. He held one in his left hand, and in the other he threw up, twirled, and then caught the other repetitively. His smirk grew as her eyes widened and he jaw dropped at the fact that he had her most prized possessions. He finally had some leverage over her. The look on her face was priceless, but didn't last long, as she was quick to retaliate.

"You know how they say everything happens for a reason? Well when I punch you in the gut, remember that I had my reason. Now give those back!" she said scowling at him. Unconsciously, her hands had balled into fists by her sides on the cot. She was about to get up and retrieve favorite weapons, when she hissed at shock of pain, that shot through her entire body. The source of the pain; her side. That was when she had finally realized that there were bandages wrapped around her stomach, under her shirt.

'Had these guys helped me?' she thought to herself.' Wasn't it the giant turtles? Wait. Giant turtles?' she thought she was going mad. But then, how did these guys find her. As she was thinking, she had subconsciously stuck out her index finger and startle moving it around in a 'point A to point B' kind of way. As she did this, the other occupant in the room looked at her strangely, and raises an eyebrow at her. He was going to go and check at her to see if she was okay before she started making 'magical had gestures'. He had only takes a few steps, so the only thing that could be seen of him was a silhouette. But… you could see a little red around emerald green eyes….

When she looked in his direction, she had to do a double take. Those, eyes. Those eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out. So… that meant that he was….

"The talking turtle…." She said in a hushed tone. Shay was so quiet that all Raphael was able to hear was mumbling.

"Come again?" he said. Confused, on her sudden change in behavior.

"You guys were t-the giant t-turtles. Back in the ally. Weren't you?" she asked, just to clarify. A nervous look on her face. She was sure that that was true. But she just needed someone else to say it, just to be sure. But silence was his only response.

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. Where did you get these? But more importantly, why do they have these symbols?" he said, opening the fan that the he was throwing into the air, and pointing to one of the lotus flowers.

"My mom said they were given to her, before I was born, as a gift to me from my aunt and her husband. He made them for me. And I'm a descendent from that clan. Okay? Now, are you, or are you not, one of the turtles?" she finished. Her attitude coming back more and more with each word that escaped her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm a turtle. You got a problem with that?" he said, finally coming into view. Just as a certain redhead came in with two little kids.

"Ohh Raph. What did you do?"

There! Longest chapter so far for you patient readers. I hope someday, you'll find it in your hearts, to forgive me! Reviews welcome! And so are follows and favorites!


End file.
